


Return

by Distantcowboysounds



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantcowboysounds/pseuds/Distantcowboysounds
Summary: After an argument that caused Malko to take a break from the Brotherhood for several months, he returns. Though he wasn't welcomed with the response he expected from his dear Speaker.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Lucien Lachance/Silencer, Male Silencer/Lucien Lachance, Male hero of kvatch/Lucien Lachance
Kudos: 21





	Return

Heavy rain fell from a grey sky, thoroughly soaking Malko’s clothing as he trudged forward. His destination was familiar, though he hadn’t walked this path in nearly two months. He sighed to himself. Two months… who's to say he won’t just kill me on sight? I did basically betray them… Malko shook away the intrusive thoughts, sending droplets of rain flying off his hood as he did. He was determined to get to his destination. Even with the rain obscuring much of his vision he could see a familiar shape taking form in the distance. A pang of anxiety ran through his blood as he made his way towards the shape.

The ancient tree stood before him and as he stared at the tight opening he thought to himself once more. It’s not a big deal, you’ve done this before. Just go inside, his mind urged but his feet stayed plastered to the ground. His nerves grew as he looked around him. Trees and the remains of an ancient fort, if he didn’t go inside he’d be forced to stay out as the storm worsened. As if to accentuate his point, the sky erupted in a bright light followed quickly by the rumble that shook the ground beneath him. 

The sound and sensation made Malko jump as he decided that risking death by a blade was better than being struck by lightning. He slipped his pack off and slid into the hollowed tree, the hatch that sat in the ground looked the same as it had before. He pulled a key from his pocket and tested it with the lock, not holding his breath on its opening. Click. Malko was surprised that the key worked. He hadn’t changed it? Malko shook away the thoughts once again. it wasn’t worth worrying about. Right now he just needed to get into a dry place. He lifted the hatch and slowly made his descent down the latter, listening for any movements from below. Nothing.

When Malko’s feet touched the stone ground he carefully looked out from the small entrance room, removing his soaking cloak as he did. The safehouse was empty, but for how long? He walked carefully to the dining table, hanging his cloak over a chair. A warm fire was burning in the fireplace that stood proudly against the wall. “He must be out for a moment…” Malko whispered as he slowly moved towards the flames, entranced by the warmth. He knelt to his knees as he reached his hands into the flames, letting them lick at his skin playfully. He felt nothing more than a comforting warmth; the Dunmeri’s natural resistance to fire was to thank for that.

As Malko watched the flames lick at his hands, he thought. He may be back at any moment. When he does show up, what in Oblivion am I going to say? Hi, sorry I screamed at you and left for two months? Take me back into the fold? I missed you so I came back? Would he care about what I have to say or would he just stab me? Malko laughed to himself in the empty hall. This was all so ridiculous. What made him think he was so special that the Dark Brotherhood would just let him back in after he screamed at the Speaker?

His ears flattened down as he sighed in defeat. He didn’t just scream at the Dark Brotherhood’s Speaker. He screamed at Lucien Lachance. He screamed at the man he’d fallen for. Tears welled up in Malko’s eyes but he quickly shook them away, tightly squeezing his eyes shut. No, he was right to be mad. Lucien had told him to purify the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, to kill people he cared for like family. How else was he supposed to react to that?

The sound of a shutting door followed by descending footsteps amplifying Malko’s anxiety. He stood quickly, ears at full attention and body tensed ready for anything that might happen. He didn’t move from the fireplace, rather fixating his eyes and ears to the dark doorway Lucien would enter from. Tension filled the room as the sound of boots hitting the stone floors echoed throughout the halls. No sound came for a long time as Lucien no doubt could tell there was another person in the safehouse with him. Malko felt his heart rate triple as the first footstep sounded. 

A hooded figure as black as night emerged from the dark doorway and Malko wanted badly to run towards him, to hold the man and tell him he was sorry. But he was frozen, a deer caught in a hunter’s gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see who would speak first. The silence in the room was deafening, only being broken from the occasional fire crackle or roar of thunder.

A menacing voice took the first words. “You’ve come back?” Malko flinched at the tone. No care was put into it as he continued to stare down the Imperial man. “You disappear for two months after yelling at me and you come back?” Lucien’s tone rose as anger shook in his voice. The Dunmer winched at the man’s coldness, his ears flattening instinctively, but inside a frustration began rising. “This isn’t some club that you can just disappear from whenever you please, Malko. You are a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Do you not understa-”

“Of course I fucking understand Lucien!” Anger boiled over in Malko as he shouted. The words leaving his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. “I’m not a child, I know what I was doing when I agreed to join. But you told me to purify the sanctuary.”

Lucien moved forward, his hood slipping from his head. Anger danced in his dark eyes as he screamed at the Dunmer. “Then you don’t understand what you signed up for! When I tell you to purify the sanctuary, you’re to purify the sanctuary. You are to obey me and my orders!” 

Malko bared his teeth in anger, tears creeping back into his eyes. “I know what my orders were, that doesn’t mean I like them.” He began moving towards the man, flames licking across his hands in anger. “I said it’s not right, that they don’t deserve to die. I said I needed time alone to think. Never once have I gone against your orders, never once have I failed to complete a contract. But this-” He stopped and waved his hands angrily. “This is fucking insane!”

The men came to a head, staring each other down. “I should kill you for leaving.” Lucien spat through gritted teeth.

An angry laugh escaped Malko’s lips as he started into Lucien’s eyes. “Do it then.”

With that Lucien drew his dagger and went for Malko’s chest, only to have the Dunmer sidestep and grab his arm. Malko made a move with his own dagger, managing a slash across the man’s forearm before he was hit roughly with his own arm. Malko stumbled, releasing Lucien from his grasp. He let out a grunt as he was pushed against the dining table, knife to his throat. The two men stared at each other as the pressure of the blade against Malko’s skin increased. A quick knee to the stomach caused Lucien to lurch forward and gasp, giving Malko enough leeway to push him off and stand. He lunged at the Imperial, his own dagger at the ready. They tumbled to the ground and struggled with each other, trying to gain dominance. Malko ended up straddling Lucien’s waist as they both held their daggers against the throat of the other. 

They both breathed heavily as they looked at one another. Lucien’s hair had slipped from its hold and now was plastered messily across his face while blood dripped from his arm. Malko had lost his scarf in the fight as his own hair now hung loosely in front of his face.

“Are you really going to kill me? Are you going to betray the Brotherhood?” Lucien’s question was the stone that broke the dam as tears began to drip from Malko’s eyes. All anger washing away with the new flood of emotions.

He loosened his grip on the dagger and it clattered next to the man’s head. “I could never kill you, Lucien…” He spoke softly as he looked into the Imperial’s eyes. “I couldn’t betray the Brotherhood like that.” A sob escaped his throat, the dagger that was still against it kissing his skin as he cried. “Kill me if you must. I’m so sorry for leaving, Lucien.” He choked out his words.

The blade stayed in place and dark eyes studied the sobbing Mer. “If I were to kill you I would be breaking the tenants. You have done nothing to invoke the wrath of Sithis, nothing to earn you death by my blade.” At this, the feeling of cool metal left Malko’s throat.

He looked down at the man through blurry eyes and shook his head. “What? No I… I disobeyed you. I broke the tenants.” His mind raced for reasoning. “I left, I screamed at you. Fuck we just fought and I hurt you doing it.”

Lucien nodded along. “You said yourself. ‘I need time to think, time to be alone.’ Have you forgotten? You never betrayed my orders, you said you needed to think.” The words were calm as a hand reached to touch the Mer’s own hands. “You came back. You never refused to carry out orders, you haven’t killed a Brotherhood member, you haven’t dishonored the Night Mother and you haven’t stolen or killed one of your Brothers or Sisters. You haven’t broken any of the tenants.” Malko stared at the man, his words were right. But something still nipped at his mind.

“Then why did we just fight?” 

The Imperial let out a breath, a tiredness washing over his expression. “I was angry. The last time I saw you we were screaming at each other and then you disappeared for weeks. When I saw you the anger came back. I was angry at you for leaving and I was angry at myself for ignoring your concerns.” 

Malko let out a sad laugh as he leaned back. “And I was angry at you for not listening to me. I was angry at myself for leaving you.” They could both feel the irony in the situation and started laughing with another. “This is fucking stupid. We’re both fucking stupid.” Malko whispered as he wiped away his tears.

The Imperial nodded. “I suppose we are.” Malko leaned forward and touched his forehead against Lucien’s.

“I understand if this puts a strain on your trust for me.” The mer sighed. “I want to do what I can to prove that I’m still loyal to the Brotherhood.” He stared longingly into the others dark brown eyes. “And to you.”

A hum sounded from Lucien as he stroked the Dunmer’s hair gently. “I will not say that you will be completely forgiven. I will be watching you carefully.” His hand traced over Malko’s sharp cheekbones as he looked at the Dunmer’s features. “But, I am glad for your return.”

“I understand, and I thank you for allowing my return… I missed you.” 

“I missed you as well.” The two stayed in their position for a long while, drinking in the other’s looks lovingly, mentally making sure never to cause such an argument again.


End file.
